Stay in the Light
by Mountain King
Summary: Kim's been making trips to New York once a week for months now? Ron finally finds out why! Crossover with the 2003 TMNT Series


Stay in the Light

Introduction

Writers block is, as many of us know all too well, a cast iron pain. In my case I write the same paragraph over and over again. Each time with only one or two words changed. The same one or two words, flip flopping from one to the other. No matter what I do I agonise over the same handful of words until I throw the whole thing into the corner and brood about it.

The only way I've found to break this block is to take a sharp left turn. Write for a show that I've not done before. So here we go with an experiment.

This is one of three stories, all loosely connected to one another as part of a series. It's not quite a trilogy, not quite stand alone. They're all Turtles Crossovers but with different shows so, unfortunately, you'll have to see my bio to pull them all together.

* * *

Disclaimer

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and is owned by Mirage Comics. Kim Possible on the other hand was created by Bob Schooley & Mark MCCorkle and is owned by Disney.

* * *

Shego blocked as the Princess tested her with a faint. Something was wrong, they'd been fighting for almost five minutes and she'd not even tagged her yet. She wasn't any faster and Shego hadn't slowed down, there had to be another explanation but she couldn't think of it.

Shego ducked left before dodging right, forcing the red-head back amongst Draken's army of minions. If she couldn't take out the cheerleader maybe they'd have better luck. Even if they didn't they'd still be a distraction. One of them went for Kimmie with the charged butt of his staff.

The Cheerleader saw it and literally danced out of the way, the glowing energy leaving a short trail. Almost too quick for Shego to follow Kim blocked the next swing, tore the staff from the minions surprised grip and sweep his legs out from under him. It was swift, practiced and effective. Despite herself Shego was impressed and a little worried. The Princess spun the staff like she was in band practice and blocked another Minion's weapon. A brief fury of blows and the minion's weapon went flying one way, the Minion the other.

Kim dropped into a classic guard with her glowing staff, ready for the next bout. Shego knew she was in trouble. Calling on her power she to got into a classic stance and was about to call on all her training when it came to her. Training. Kim wasn't faster, she was better. More focussed, more precise and a lot more dangerous.

In her shock Shego lost focus, it was just for a moment, but even that was too long. Kimmie leapt into action, knocking her hands out of position with a negligent swing the cheerleader followed through with a spinning axe kick. The last thing the glowing green ninja saw was a heel swinging into her face.

When Shego came too she was handcuffed next to Dr D. 'What happened Shego, you were supposed to take care of her!' the mad scientist complained. He was also hand cuffed and not too happy about it.

'I tried.' Shego said taking account of he injuries. Head ringing meant she'd hit it hard, probably on the way down and she could feel her right eye swelling. She was going to have a bump on the side of her head and one hell of a shiner in the morning. 'She's been training.'

'Training?' Draken asked but Shego ignored him. The Cheerleader had just stepped into view with her lapdog partner and Shego was far more interested in the glaring question.

'Who is it?' she asked intently. 'Who is your master?'

'Master?' Dr D and the Lapdog said at the same time.

The Princess on the other hand just looked at her with an extremely bad poker face. 'What Master?'

Shego strained against her cuffs, 'Don't play innocent with me. I know the difference, you've had training. Proper training with a master!' She almost shouted 'Who is it? William of the seven winds? The old masters of chi? Who?' Kimmie just grinned and walked away. 'I'll find out you know!' She called after her. 'I'll find out!'

'No. You won't.' The Princess said over her shoulder and left. Lapdog in tow.

* * *

'Was Shego right, I mean have you been training with Master Sensei?' Ron asked. He was a little bit jealous, Master Sensei was supposed to be his teacher. Not Kim's.

Kim shrugged as they got into their lift. It was a cargo plane that would take them to Middleton. They had saved it from crashing when a lightning storm took out one of it's engines. In mid-air, with Ron holding on for his life and Wade on the Kimmunicator, Kim had put out the fire and got it working long enough to land safely. 'It's sort of true. I mean I'm training with some one, but it's not Master Sensei.'

That was confusing. 'Who then?' Ron asked.

'I can't, I promised not to tell.' she admitted.

'A secret sensei? That's so cool KP!'

Kim rolled her eyes at him as only she could. 'Ron, he's not a secret. I just… Alright I'll tell you how I met him. It was a few months ago, you were busy…'

* * *

Kim crawled through the air duct, following the scampering naked mole-rat. She was fairly sure Rufus had his own natural compass for navigating the maze of cramped, dusty and cable strewn tunnels. 'I hate this.' she grumbled stifling a sneeze.

'It could be worse.' Ron said over her tiny headset. 'You could be stuck here catching up on home class.'

'I told you to do your homework Ron.' Barken had, in the last days of term, handed her partner with his class records for the year. If he didn't cram like three weeks of lessons into one he wouldn't have enough credit to move on to the next year. It wasn't the first time Ron had to repeat a class or two but he was determined not to get any further behind.

That meant he was stuck at home while Kim and Rufus did the mission without him. 'I tried KP, but we've been so busy recently and it's difficult.'

Stifling another sneeze, Kim looked up to see Rufus chittering as he pointed at a cable. 'Ron, I've got to go. When I finish this I'll be back and give you a hand.'

'I can do it KP.'

'Forget it Ron, what are friends for.' Kim laughed. 'Talk later.'

'Later.' He answered and Kim tapped the headset. Shuffling the last few feet to Rufus she looked at the cable. It was just what she was looking for, a hard line video feed from the security cameras.

This job was an odd one. A museum in New York had a new exhibition, they wanted her to pull off the theft of the century and steal it. Well not really, Kim was just supposed to test the security. The idea was if she could break in so could any real thief. She'd tried the doors, but there was enough alarms there to make it next to impossible. The air shafts were shut, but not alarmed. With her laser lipstick she cut a tiny hole, enough for Rufus to slide through with a tiny set of screwdrivers and open it enough for her to get through.

Part of her really wanted to get caught, to prove the security was that good, but another, the really egotistical part, didn't. She'd never failed before she wasn't going to now. Pulling a device from her pocket she hooked it to the video cable and flicked the tiny switch. A pair of tiny arms unfolded and calmed onto the cable, cutting through the coating the arms rerouted the feed. He had complete control. Wade had out done himself this time, even if Kim wasn't going to ask just how he had just what she needed so quickly. As well as the little gizmo he'd given her a little periscope, Rufus's screwdriver tool kit and a pair of really cool sunglasses that doubled up as infer-red goggles that could see laser beams and connected with her Kimmunicator as a heads up display.

'Wade.' she asked tapping her ear, 'You online?'

'Sure am Kim, Let's see what we've got.' The moon faced technical expert tapped away as she slipped on her new sunglasses. It was sort of like seeing double, only not. The cramped duct was super-imposed with the gallery above.

She let out a long whistle. There were all sorts of expensive looking artefacts. She had no idea what they were worth but she would guess a lot. 'Any idea what they want me to fake-steal?' she asked.

'I hacked the museum's inventory this morning.' he told her, 'I'm running a checking program against it. I should be able to find out… got you.' The camera view flickered and it showed something in a glass case.

'What is it?' She asked.

'The Sheath of the Sword of Tengu.' Wade explained. 'Its a legendary Japanese sword. Literally the sword of the sky demon.'

'Sounds bad.'

'The sword itself was supposed to belong to a powerful warlord that ransacked most of ancient japan before he and the Sword vanished. Only the Sheath survived and it's been passed from collector to collector ever since.'

'So it's worth a lot of money?'

Wade typed away. 'Around fifteen million.' he told her. 'Urm… I don't know if I believe in this stuff but the sword is supposed to be magical.'

Kim bit her bottom lip, 'Should have brought Ron, ancient Japanese magic is his thing.'

* * *

'You never said anything about magic swords and stuff' Ron said folding his arms. 'You said it was really dull.'

'Well it was, right up to the whole Sheath thing. I had to keep it quiet. If I told you how dangerous this thing really was you'd have asked about what happened next.'

'So what happened next.'

* * *

Wade stopped 'That's odd.'

'What's the sitch?' Kim asked automatically.

'These camera's are supposed to be interactive. I was trying to get a better picture when.' He stopped. 'Kim, something's wrong the security system is already down!'

Kim blinked for a moment at that, if the system was already down that meant someone was already up there. 'Oh no! Wade, I need to get to the Sheath, now!'

'Bringing up the blueprints now.' He typed away. 'You're in the floor, about a twenty yards dead ahead there's a junction. Turn left, then the second right. There should be a panel right above you.'

'You will always rock Wade.' Kim told him and killed the link. Following his directions was easy, especially with Rufus's uncanny sense of direction. The little mole-rat scampered on ahead, staying just long enough to lead her in the right direction. Of course he got to the grill first and had all but pried it off by the time Kim had caught up.

Kim punched the floor panel clean off the ground and pushed her way through. She would have liked to jump straight out but nearly an hour climbing though the ducts had stiffened her up. Instead she got leverage and rolled out in to the open gallery. With a quick tap she changed her glasses to their infer-red mode and looked for the lasers. If she could trip them maybe she could warn someone that this was a real theft, but they were all cold.

'Wade can you hear me? Something's really not right about this. The lasers are all off.'

'Of course they are off, Miss Possible.' came a familiar voice. Kim spun to see the curator that had hired her just standing by the door. 'I switched them off.'

'What? Why?' She asked, stunned.

'Isn't it obvious? This is a trap.' he shrugged lazily. 'I have to admit I never thought you would get this far, but that's hardly the point is it.'

'You hired me, just so you could rob you're own gallery?' Kim shouted. 'That's crazy!'

'It would be, if I was robbing myself. You forget, the whole point is that it's you.' He said simply. 'After years of honing you're skills the master thief is finally caught red handed.'

'And what makes you think I'm going to let you get away with this.'

'My employer sent some insurance of his own. Just incase you did make it here.' He pointed behind her. Kim was far from stupid, and suspected he was bluffing, but then she felt it. A shadow fell over her.

Kim spun and gasped, easily the biggest person she had ever seen stood there. He was easily as tall as two Barken's and as wide as three. His arms were almost as big as her and solid muscle. With frightening speed he backhanded her, Kim never saw it coming. One second she was gapping at the size of the man the next she was flying.

Kim hit a display case and bounced off. Hitting the ground hard she rolled back to her feet and got into a classic fighting stance. She wasn't sure it was going to be any good. Last time she'd fought someone half this big they were on Hench-Co's strength rings. This time she couldn't see any ring on his hand. He had a huge purple tattoo on one arm, a long blond pony tail draped over it and a red tattoo on his other one but no ring. 'Come on then, let's do this.'

'I think not little girl.' The man shaped mountain said, snapping his fingers. 'Foot ninja, attack!'

* * *

'Ninja!' Ron jumped out of his seat. 'Ninjas! You were fighting ninjas and a giant! Why didn't you tell me?'

'Ron, let me finish. Okay?' Kim couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

There was a dozen of them, more. Each wearing full body leotards and face masks. They had a selection of weapons, swords, staffs and chains with hooks on the end. All nasty and Kim could tell they knew what they were doing with them. The first one that came at her had a sword, she was able to duck his swing and get in a good blow under his guard.

The ninja knew what he was doing, he could take the punch without blinking. He tried another swing but Kim hopped to one side and then kicked him, hard in a very sensitive place. She wasn't proud of what she just did, but she was out numbered and her only weapon was her grappling gun hairdryer.

As expected even someone trained to ignore pain wasn't going to just shrug that off and the ninja dropped his sword. 'This is so wrong.' Kim admitted, scooping up the weapon.

She didn't do swords, or guns, but if she was going to get out of here with her reputation, not to mention her life, she needed an edge. Literally in this case. The next two came at once, one with a chain and the other with another sword. The weighted end of the chain flew out at her, Kim was able to get her sword in the way. Before seeing that was the point, a length of chain wrapped around the blade and pulled. It took all her strength and both hands to keep hold of it, as she wrestled with chain guy the other one came closer.

This was so the drama, the big guy wasn't waiting for them to finish her off and walked over to the Sheath in it's display case. The rest of the ninjas following behind. If Kim didn't do something soon she was going to lose, really lose and what then.

* * *

'And that's when I met the brothers.' Kim shrugged.

Ron looked at her, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. 'The brothers?'

She smirked 'The brothers! The first one I met was their leader, Leo.'

* * *

The chain snapped, cut in two by another sword. Leo didn't stop there, his flying kick floored the second sword ninja as both Kim and the one with a now much shorter chain stumbled backwards, away from each other.

Kim was caught by another of the brothers, Donnie. 'Hey, we got you. Don't worry.' he said, Kim in one hand Bo-staff in his other.

By now Kim had no clue what was going on, only that she was in a lot of trouble. The big guy spun around. 'You!' he bellowed. 'What are you doing here?'

'You think we wouldn't hear about this Hun?' Leo called back, standing next to Kim and Donnie 'You might as well give up now.'

'No! Not again, never again!' Hun, the giant shouted only to be thrown forward as the last two brothers jump kicked him in the back. As he landed on his face they rolled on, sending the ninjas flying like pins in a bowling alley. Getting back to their feet the two of them, Raph and Mikey drew their weapons, dagger like Sai's and nunchaku respectfully, and got ready.

'Hey, aren't you Kim Possible?' Donnie asked after getting a good look at her.

'Urm, yes.' Kim ventured, blinking hard. Things had gone from wrong to awk-weird at two hundred miles an hour.

'Cool!' Mikey grinned, 'Can I get an autograph.'

'Time and a place Shell for brains.' Raph growled. 'If Hun get's hold of that Sheath…'

'There's no telling what he can do.' Leo finished. 'Raph you and me take out Hun. Mikey, Donnie deal with the Foot.'

Kim readied her borrowed sword. 'I can help.'

'Thanks.' Leo nodded, 'It's ninja time!' With that war cry the brothers charged. Kim right behind them.

The first ninja Kim came across had a staff, a bit like Donnie's. They blocked her sword and swept her legs out from under her easily. Desperately she hacked at his feet but he just hopped over it. It was still enough of a distraction to let Mikey get a swift blow with his nunchaku, knocking the Ninja senseless.

Kim saw another one of them coming behind him. Rolling seemed to work well before, so should it now. She got in-between his feet and tripped the ninja up. Grabbing his chain she pulled hard, ripping it from his grasp. Now she had a sword and a chain, only no idea how to use them. Well not no idea. Swinging the chain high, one handed, she waited for one of them to chance coming closer.

Two of them did. Both had swords of their own and they tried to take her on like they had last time. One caught her chain, while the other came at her. This time though Kim knew what to do. As the other one got closer she let got of the chain and leapt into her own flying kick. They seemed to work well for the brothers, and it did here. The ninja wasn't ready for it and she sent him into the fray Mikey was in the middle of. The first one though was already on top of her. He hacked at her, coming from every direction.

This was the closest she'd ever been to a true sword fight and it was nothing like she expected. Wasn't it supposed to be polite? Or not quite as brutal. There was no way she was going to win this, unless she did something clever and soon. Problem was it was all she could do to keep up with the ninja. Kim had never really had any former training, until now that hadn't been a problem. Fighting had always come as natural to her as cheerleading. Thing was cheerleading was about waving pom-poms, not sharp bits of metal.

Each clashing blow jared her hands, rattling her bones and numbing her fingers. 'This is so of the not-good.' she grunted as she parried some more. The only good luck she had was the brothers were dealing with most of the ninjas and the man mountain that was Hun.

One, last, particularly nasty blow knocked the sword from her senseless fingers and the sword welding Ninja stopped in shock. He wasn't expecting it and that was all the gap she needed. Moving on instinct Kim levelled and elbow straight into the ninja's face. Something crunched under the black cloth covering their face, but Kim didn't stop. After stamping hard on his inner foot she delivered a series of kicks that floored him. The first caught him in the gut, winding him. The second in the chest forced him up-right and the last hit him square in the face, pummelling the broken nose and knocking them out cold.

Shaking some feeling back into her hands Kim looked around. The brothers were amazing, easily fighting more than five Foot at a time and winning. It was hard to follow what they were doing, blocking striking and moving all at the same time. Kim couldn't begin to fight like that. She looked down at the unconscious Foot ninja she'd just taken down. Fighting Draken, or Dementor's minions was different. They were only there because they'ed been paid and usually ran away after a few blows. These guys were so much more. Better trained, faster and not willing to hold back. If she didn't fight back with everything she had Kim was sure they were going to kill her and her new friends.

Then she saw it, Hun. He was getting dangerously close to the Sheath. Kim had seen enough to know that sometimes magic was real. If this Sheath was as dangerous enough to risk all this, to kill for. It had to be bad. That meant she had to stop the giant from getting hold of it. Leo and Raph were busy with Foot Ninjas and the others were too far away. That left her.

Drawing her grappling gun hairdryer Kim fired at the roof, catching a support beam she pulled hard. Flicking the quick re-tract switch she swung over the heads of everyone' Hey Hun!' She called out and he spun, becoming the perfect target. Kim landed both feet into the chest of Hun. Somehow, miraculously, he felt the kick. The giant stumbled backwards, into the glass display case, shattering it.

Kim on the other hand bounced off and landed on her butt. Before she could get up a ninja had her pinned under his staff, for all of a second. Donnie swept it away and smashed in the ninjas face with one move, as Raph scooped Kim back to her feet. 'Nice move Red.' Raph growled. 'Gave him just what he wanted.

Kim blinked, somehow she'd made things worse. Again Leo and Mikey were suddenly there and the five of them stood, side by side, ready for what came next. 'Lay off Raph, he would have got it anyway.'

'That I would.' Hun growled standing up and reaching for the Sheath, only to get a handful of Rufus. The brave little mole-rat had scurried across the floor and gotten to the Sheath before any of them. He couldn't get into the case, but didn't have to. Just stop or slow down anyone that did. 'What is…' Hun asked as Ron's pet bit down with his massive front teeth right into his hand. With a howl of pain Hun waved his hand, trying to dislodge the mole-rat.

* * *

'Go Rufus!' Ron punched the air before pulling his little buddy from his pocket. The mole-rat looked at Kim guiltily, and his owner didn't miss it. 'What is it?' he asked.

Kim blushed and looked away.

* * *

Ripping the Mole-Rat from his hand Hun threw Rufus to the ground. Without thinking Kim dived, catching the smallest member of Team Possible before he hit. 'You okay?' She asked before being picked up. She hadn't realised that catching Rufus got her within reach of the giant.

'The only thing I hate more than rodents are you.' He growled at the brothers. 'Now surrender, or I'll break this little girls neck.' he wrapped his solid fingers around her neck, there was barely enough room but he held on long enough

Kim lashed out with her feet hitting nothing but solid muscle. She just didn't have the leverage needed to get free. Rufus climbed up her arm and strained to pull a single finger free and got nowhere.

'We can't let him kill the girl.' Leo admitted, pointing with one of his swords. 'Let her go and we'll surrender.'

'No…' Kim gasped for breath. 'No, don't let them win!'

'No choice.' Donnie shook his head, 'Your move Hun.'

'You first. drop your weapons.'

'Not a chance' Raph growled. '

Mikey chimed in. 'We don't trust you.'

Hun squeezed all the harder and Kim was sure that she was going to die. Trust me or not. If you want to save her you don't have a choice.'

Kim tried to speak, but she couldn't get a breath. A grey fuzz crawled into the corner of her eye as it all went black.

Not half a second later Kim was on the floor, gasping for breath. Rufus pawing at her face as he chittered. He was worried about her and wasn't alone. Kim wasn't just going to give up. Levering herself back up she was stepped on, hard. That was the last she could remember.

* * *

Ron looked at her hard. 'I should have been there.'

'That's another reason I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd think that way.'

'Kim, I could have helped.' He was on the verge of tears. 'I'm never letting you go on a mission solo again.' Kim blinked at that and Ron blushed so hard he felt his ears burning. 'You know what I mean.'

Kim looked at him in a way only a young woman could. 'Anyway…'

* * *

Waking up Kim felt something cold and wet being pressed on her head. After a moment she jumped to her feet. It was just a wet cloth. The four brothers had pulled her out of the museum and into a back alley. 'Whoa, hold on there.' Donnie told her. 'It's okay we got you out of there. You remember us right?'

Kim nodded. 'Kinda hard to forget.' She took a quick inventory; she still had all her limbs, hurt like hell but nothing broken. Kim still had all her equipment but wasn't dead. 'What happened?'

'Hun KO'd you and made for the Sheath, but it didn't do him no good.' Raph explained, folding his arms. 'The damn thing was a fake.'

'Fake, what was fake?'

Leo smirked. 'Not really a fake. It is an ancient sheath for a Katana and it's from feudal Japan. It just isn't from the Sword of Tengu.'

Kim frowned at that. 'Oh, alright. So how we get out of there without police or that creapo Curator getting us?'

'Well when Hun realised he had a fake he kinda lost his temper. We took out his Foot, grabbed you and ran.' Donnie shrugged. 'Last we saw Hun was going to take it out of that Curator's hide.'

Kim tried not to see that as a good thing. 'Where's Rufus?'

'Your mole-rat? Mikey's keeping him company.' Leo waved a thumb over his shoulder There Mikey was playing with Rufus.

'This guy is so cool!' Mikey laughed 'Think we can introduce him to Master Splinter?'

'Mikey.' Leo sighed

Raph glared. 'Come on shell for brains. We saved the girl and stopped the Foot from gettin' hold of the magic thing. Sorta. We can go.'

'Wait, wait!' Kim stopped them. 'Um you guys really did good out there.'

Mikey grinned 'That's what we do! We're four flavours of lean green fightin' machines!'

* * *

'Green?' Ron asked and saw Kim suddenly go a white as a sheet. 'Like Shego green?'

'No they…' She looked away. 'They wore, wear, a lot of green.' Kim was fantastic at a lot of things, just not lying. She was hiding something, Ron was sure of it.

* * *

Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 'Boasting machine don't you mean? It was good to meet you Miss Possible.'

'So you know me?'

Leo looked at her carefully. 'Yeah. Teenage superhero, saves the world from mad scientists.'

Kim nodded. 'Those scientists don't usually have nine foot tall goons, or ninja foot solders. I was way out of my league.' She admitted. I don't know what I'd do if that happened again.'

'You can't retire!' Mikey exploded, jumping to the wrong conclusion. 'Who else will stop Dr Draken? Rufus needs a partner!'

Kim laughed at that. 'I wasn't thinking of that. It's just if I'm going to fight these guys I'm gonna need more practice.'

Leo became very serious. 'Then don't fight these guys. Trust me there are a lot more Foot than just those inside and you don't want to meet the Shredder.'

'Err Leo, I think she's asking for our help.' Donnie reasoned

Raph burst out laughing. 'You want to train with us. Man can you see master Splinter when we tell him?'

'You don't have to. I could call him myself.' the four of them looked uncomfortable. 'Oh he's...?'

The four of them nodded.

'I could still ask, right?'

* * *

Ron stopped her. 'So wait, all this time you've been going to New York you've been training with your own Master Sensei?'

Kim nodded. 'It took some fast talking and a promise to keep it secret, but yeah. Go ninja trained me!'

'So it's not a secret boyfriend. It's secret ninja training.'

Kim gawped 'Secret Boyfriend? What secret boyfriend?'

Ron winced, 'Well you've been super secret about where you've been going for months. Monique thought you had a secret boyfriend. I asked Wade and he wouldn't even tell me where you were going.'

'He wasn't supposed to know. He probably tracked me to New York but there's no way he could follow me from there. It's kind of, underground. And I can't tell you anymore.'

Ron thought about that, Kim might have been a rubbish lier but there was no way she would break a promise. She wasn't going to say anything, not even him. 'So think your Sensei knows Master Sensei?'

End Stay In the Light


End file.
